A Different Way of Looking at Things
by MaeLace
Summary: Every Sunday afternoon, a group of muggle-born students meet in an ill-used classroom on the tenth floor. Every other week, they practice magic in ways that wouldn't occur to wizarding children. On off weeks, they tabletop.


A/N: I'd forgotten to do this before, silly me. So this is just a little idea that I came up with the other night. If there is an interest, I'll writing more about what sort of things they get up to.

Disclaimer: J.K is god, I'm just playing in her sandbox.

* * *

"But did you see that thing that the Beauxbatons girls did with the birds? I didn't see wands on them. Maybe they've got something worth checking out there," Dean Thomas said after entering the tenth floor classroom. No one ever came up here, which was wonderful for privacy, but it meant that the first meeting of the year always ended up being a cleaning party.

"Yes, I'm _sure_ you think they're 'worth checking out', Dean," Lisa Turpin retorted caustically. "Perhaps you would have seen the wands if you'd been looking?"

Before Dean could defend himself against the Ravenclaw girl, Victoria Frobisher, the groups leader, called things to order.

"Alright, first things first. Why don't we introduce the newbie's around?" Gryffindor hadn't supplied any new members this year, but that was alright. It was more important to wait for the right type, the ones who would do well here.

"Well, I've got Stewart Ackerly hear," said Jeremy Stretton. The sixth year, Victoria's second in command, laid a hand on the small, dirty-blonde Ravenclaw's shoulder. The little boy gave a shy wave to the rest of the group.

"And this here's Eleanor Branstone and Owen Cauldwell." Though he was only a fourth year, Justin Finch-Fletchy was the senior member of the group within Hufflepuff, so it fell to him to introduce their new recruits. Historically, they didn't get as many members from Hufflepuff as Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but last year they had gotten a few gems in little Laura Madley and Kevin Whitby. It gave the older members a sense of peace, that the group would continue going strong after they left.

"Right then, you lot," Victoria started. "Have Justin and Jeremy explained what exactly it is we do here?" She was met with uncertain looks, and then had to stop herself from laughing when Stewart actually _raised his hand_ to answer. "Yes? You don't have to do that, you know. You can just talk."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. It's a bit like a study group, right? Only not everyone comes, and I got asked because…" here Stewart hesitated "Because I was reading Naruto on the train?" The senior members all laughed.

"Yes, actually. Well, a bit," Victoria qualified. "We're all muggle-borns here, and we're all pretty geeky. All the books you read growing up, all the films, they might be true now, you know? And what a group of students realized about ten years ago was that we think about magic differently than the kids that grew up with it. Even if they haven't technically been able to do magic, they've sort of practiced, you know?"

The first years all nodded, having noticed in the first few days of classes that you had to do extra reading just to know things about the world in which they now lived, things that the other kids seemed to take for granted.

"Well," Jeremy picked up, "that has it's good points, but it has downsides as well. When you've seen magic all your life, you have a really firm set of ideas about what it can and can't do. We're different. Our ideas aren't set yet. So these first students, they noticed that everyone does accidental magic at times, and you don't need a wand for that. Which logically means that wands aren't required for magic, they just serve as a directing tool. And logically following from _that_, if you train hard enough, you won't need the tool anymore."

Gesturing towards a book that lay on one of the long tables, Jeremy beckoned it over. And it went to him. His wand never left his pocket, and he never said a word. It was like-

"Stewart, Eleanor, Owen; welcome to the Sovereign Order of Wizarding Jedi."

* * *

So, what do you think ? Push the little grey button and let me know!


End file.
